Country Boy- Percabeth AU
by Alech14
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends, and they live on the outskirts of Nashville, Tennessee. Percy aspires to become a country singer and when he makes it, he must learn to adjust to this new life. But where does Annabeth fit into all of this... This is the story of the two as they make their way through life and the only question at the end is "Will it just be a giant what if?"
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"LET ME HEAR YOU LA"

(Crowd cheers)

"Thank y'all for coming out tonight. As many of you folks know this is the final show of my first tour and I can guarentee y'all a night to remember"

(Crowd cheers)

"All right, well we're going to kick this off with my new single _What Ifs_ , I hope you guys likes it"

(Crowd cheers)

Being up here, it was surreal. I had always dreamed of going on tour and now my first was coming to an end. The euphoric feeling I got singing in front of the crowd didn't deminish in the slightest these past six months. There was only one problem though. The words I was singing made me think of the girl I wrote this song for.

 _You say what if I hurt you, you say what if I leave you_

 _What if I find somebody else and I don't need you_

 _What if this goes south, what if I mess you up_

 _You say what if I break your heart in two then what_

 _Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast_

 _Before you make your mind up I gotta ask_

It made me remember why the past month had been hell for me. It made me remember all the nights I stayed awake when I should have been sleeping before my next tour stop. Those nights I spent thinking of how much I missed every part of her. I missed her princess, blonde hair. I missed her mesmerizing gray eyes.

 _What if I was made for you and you were made for me_

 _What if this is it, what if its meant to be_

But most of all, I missed the way our hands used to fit perfectly together as if they were molded for each other. I missed waking up to her and wondering how did I ever get so lucky.

 _What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game_

 _What if I just pulled you close_

 _What if I leaned in_

 _And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss_

I was so hopeful for the future...

 _What if one of these days baby, I'd go and change your name_

 _What if I loved..._

Now I'm left wondering how did I ever lose my everything because I never got a chance to love

 _all these what ifs away_

 ** _I doubt anyone reads this, but for those who for some reason clicked on this story, I hoped you enjoy the prologue to this story. If you couldn't tell this intro was inspired by "What Ifs" by Kane Brown. It's a country song and that is kind of the foundation for this whole story. I love this song and I love Percabeth stories so I wanted to give it a try and blend the two together. I'm kind of going through a hard time in the love department so this is kind of my way of getting through it, so I hope you enjoy..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before we get this show started, lets cheer our main man on folks!

 _PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!_

"It's time to get up Percy," my manager whispered in my ear. "All right lets get this show started," I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Percy come on, it's time to get up." I looked at my manager confusedly, "I already am up?"

 _PERCY!_

"Owwwwww," I said as I tiredly rubbed my eyes. I realized I was laying on the ground and I looked up to see my mom standing with a smirk on her face. "Come on Perce, it's the first day of summer and Annabeth's birthday."

That's when I realized it was just a dream. I wasn't actually about to sing in a stadium in front of all my fans. "Thanks, mom, I'll be down in a second." She nodded at me and walked downstairs as I made my way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I guess I should probably introduce myself. My names Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, and I'm 18. I just finished my senior year of high school at Goode High and I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Well, that's not entirely true. See, ever since I was little, I've always wanted to be a singer. Growing up just outside of Nashville, the home of country music, influenced my love of singing and writing country songs. It also didn't help that my dad was Poseidon Jackson, world known country idol, aka "Father Country." Now I know what you're thinking, that's perfect, I should have no problem fitting into the business. Actually, my dad passed away when I was 8 and no one knew that his son could sing. Why didn't anyone know that I could sing? I didn't really like to show it, as being in the shadows of a country legend made it quite hard to feel as though I was actually a good singer, which I'm not. That's why I decided to be just plain, old Percy: awful student, mama's little boy, and awkward friend of Goode's princess, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth was the epitome of perfection. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, and girlfriend of the star quarterback, Luke Castellan. Actually, the last part was a little less than perfect. See, I have had a major crush on Annabeth since when we met at summer camp at the age of 12. I was just a scrawny, little kid and had passed out after falling off a tree during my first day. The first thing I saw when I woke up was Annabeth, only to then be told that I drool when I sleep... Not the most romantic way to start things off, I know.

Still, we stuck with each other ever since then. She grew up to be gorgeous and every guy wanted her, including me. The only problem was, I'm just simply her best friend. She would never go out with a guy like me, plus she has Luke, the golden boy of Goode High. Everyone dubbed them the cutest couple, but quite frankly Luke was a jerk. Annabeth deserved so much better than him, but I could never tell Annabeth that when he makes her so happy. I just wished she could see that for herself.

As my mother had mentioned before, today is actually Annabeth's birthday. She was throwing a huge party at her house, and she had begged me to come. While Annabeth was completely popular during high school, I was known as the awkward kid that didn't talk anymore because his dad died. As you can see, it's not too hard to imagine me not being the party crowd type of guy, which is why Annabeth had to beg me to go. Normally, I would've declined saying we could hang out later, but this was my best friend's birthday so I made an exception. We had plans to meet beforehand anyways, so that I would have a chance to talk to her before she was whisked away.

I know I said I had no shot at getting her, but I still wanted to look nice which led me to my closet deciding on what to wear. Feeling pleased with the way I now looked, I decided it was time to go downstairs. I quickly grabbed an apple and kissed my mom goodbye as I rushed to Annabeth's.

"Percy! You forgot the present," my mom shouted right before I left.

Shoot, I quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed a small box out of my drawer. Going back out the door, I yelled out, "Thanks, mama. I'll see you later tonight. Love ya." "Love you too Perce. Wish Annabeth a Happy Birthday for me while you're at it. And remember, be safe!" "I will don't worry," I rushed to say as I closed the door.

While driving down the road and listening to Thomas Rhett, I had a strange feeling today was going to be a good day.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of Annabeth's house and grabbed her present before I locked my car up. Walking up to the front door, I knocked on it and quietly waited for someone to answer. I was soon face to face with Annabeth.

"Hello, Annabeth." "Hey Perce, you're not late for once," she commented with a smirk. "Mmhhmmm ma woke me up early. She told me something important was going on today, but I seem to have forgotten what." Annabeth just simply rolled her eyes and stepped aside so I could walk in. I decided to continue pretending like I had no idea what was going on to just play with her. "So Annabeth, mind telling me what's going on today? I don't really think anything too important is going on," flashing a sly grin with that comment. "Come on Seaweed Brain, I can see your present for me in your hand, so clearly you know it's my birthday." "Now hold on there, who said anything about this being for you? And surely your birthday can't be the cause of all of this commotion." "Percy," Annabeth whispered as she stepped closer to me. "Annabeth," I responded back with as I attempted to back away. At that moment, Annabeth lunged at me screaming, "Perseus Jackson, give me my present!" I started to make a run for it gettin' behind the kitchen table as I waved my finger at her, "Oh no you don't, good girls wait for their presents." "Ah and he finally admits the present's for me," Annabeth says with a smirk. "You're just too smart for me. Happy Birthday, Wisegirl," I said as I pulled her in for a friendly hug. "Thanks, Perce so can I get my present now?" as she asked with a light in her eyes. "What's the magic word?" I questioned just to tease her a bit. "Please?" she answered. "There we go. I hope you like it," I said as I handed the box over to her.

As she started opening the box, I couldn't help but get a little nervous. I wanted to get her a sweet present, but I didn't want her to realize my true feelings for her. When she pulled out the owl locket I got for her, she was quiet for a moment making me even more nervous. "Uh, I know that you like owls and everything and it kind of just stood out to me so I got it." Rubbing the back of my neck I commented, "I hope it's not too corny, I just wanted to get you somethi-" "I love it Perce. Thank you so much," Annabeth exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug. "Oh thank god, you were making me a little nervous when you didn't say anything," I confessed. "No, I really do love it. Tell me what it's inside it," she said as she picked two. I quickly realized we were still hugging, so I awkwardly let go and started to talk about the locket.

"Well, for right now I put a picture of us from graduation in it. It also has the words "Seaweed Brain and Wisegirl forever," I explained nervously to her. "This is really nice Perce. Thank you, really." I just simply nodded at her and we fell into a comfortable silence before Annabeth said, "All right. We still have a couple of hours before the party, wanna watch some movies?" "Sure, we can do whatever you want birthday girl." "Even watch some chick flicks?" she teased. I thought about it for a second before saying, "Yeah, even watch chick flicks. It's your birthday, we'll do whatever you want." "Wow Percy, maybe I should say every day is my birthday. Get you to agree with me more often." "Yeah yeah, just know we're watching those superhero movies I like on my next birthday."

* * *

The party had now started and I felt so out of place. There was loud music playing, people dancing and drinking, people out by the pool, and here I was sitting on the couch with a cup of coke in my hand. Deciding I no longer wanted to hear the Stolls trying to pick up girls, I walked outside trying to find Annabeth. Instead, what I found when I went around the house were two people making out. I was startled and about to turn around when I noticed who was kissing who. It was Rachel Dare and Luke Castellan, Annabeth's boyfriend. I was beyond shocked, I didn't know what I was supposed to do and they still hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to go back inside. It was only then did I run into Annabeth. "Hey, Percy! Enjoying the party?" "Uh yeah, it's been really interesting, to say the least," I said slowly. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, do I ruin her birthday and tell her about Luke? "That's great Perce. Hey, wanna help me find Luke? I haven't seen him for a bit," she said with a little worry. At that moment I froze. "Uh..." was all I managed to get out. Sadly Annabeth grabbed my arm and started to pull me to around the corner. "Actually Annabeth I don't think it's a god idea if we go that way. There might be spiders hiding in the dark and I know how scared of them you are." "Come on, there won't be any spi-" and as soon as she stopped talking I knew trouble was approaching.

"Luke?!" Annabeth exclaimed. With that, the couple stopped immediately and a look of guilt struck Luke's face while Rachel had a smirk. "Annabeth, it isn't what it looks like," Luke tried to explain. "Really? Cause it looks like you were cheating on me during my Birthday party," Annabeth said furiously. By now a crowd had started to form with the sound of yelling. "I-um-look Annabeth darling-" "Don't you 'Annabeth Darling' me. I loved you Luke, but clearly, you don't feel the same way. How could you Luke? We're over!" and with that Annabeth took off. I knew I should go follow her, but I needed to do something first. I started walking over to Luke and before he could say anything I punched him in the nose. "Ow! What the fuck Jackson. You broke my nose," Luke said in pain. "That was for breaking my best friend's heart. You didn't deserve her anyways," I spat. "Party's over everyone! Leave now!" and everyone ran off too scared that they would end up like Luke. Even Luke ran away with the assistance of Rachel. After everyone was gone, I took off looking for Annabeth. Running to the place where I knew she would be.

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth! I know you're in there, now let me in," I shouted at the door of a cabin. The cabin was something her mother built before she left and it was not Annabeth's personal spot where she would go when she wanted to be alone. The only problem was that I knew about it and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave my best friend alone with a broken heart.

"Go away, Percy. I already know what you're going to say," she said frustratedly.

"And what's that Wisegirl," I countered with.

"That you told me so. You always said Luke was a bad guy and I still went ahead and gave him my heart. I'm so stupid," and proceeded to cry again.

"I wasn't going to say that (even if it's true) and you're not stupid. If anything Luke's stupid for not loving you completely," I said trying to soothe her.

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Leave me alone"

"I didn't want it to come down to this but you forced me. I'm breaking open this door," I shouted as I got up and prepared myself to charge through the door. However, right as I was about to make contact with the door it opened and I was now lying down on the ground.

"It was open the whole time Seaweed Brain"

I looked up to see a teary-eyed Annabeth and it took so much control not to just kiss all her worries away.

"Well not all of us can be like you Wisegirl," I said, trying to lighten the mood up as I started standing back up.

"Whatever, you didn't have to leave the party"

"What's the point of having a Birthday Party when the Birthday girl isn't there," trying to uplift the mood some more.

"God I feel so stupid! Why did I let him into my like that," Annabeth said sitting back down on the bed, clearly still frustrated.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her trying to comfort her, "You're not stupid. You were just in love, and he made you feel happy."

"Look where that led me Perce. I'm crying on my Birthday for god's sake!" Annabeth then started tearing up again and I had no idea what to do. But then I saw a guitar in the corner, and watching those movies with Annabeth early gave me an idea. I got up from the bed and picked up the guitar only to have Annabeth looking at me questioningly. Mustering up some confidence, I decided I was going to play one of the songs I wrote. _Come on, you've gotta do this for Annabeth_

 _Yeah I know that the woes and the ways of the world can get_ inside _our minds and be too much sometimes I know_

 _But baby don't let the no's and the ups and the downs from the_ rollercoaster _ride beat you up inside_

 _Baby don't_

 _But if you ever feel that way, don't you ever hesitate, cause_

I then sat down next to Annabeth and sang the chorus

 _You got my number you can call on me_

 _If you're in trouble put the fall on me_

 _When you're_ mad you _can take it out on me_

 _When it_ don't add _up you can count on me_

 _When you're low come get high_ on _me_

 _Make it_ slow take your _time_ on _me_

 _Let, let it out_

 _Come and lay on me_

 _When it gets heavy put the weight on me_

 _Baby put it all on me_

 _Put it all on me_

At this I saw that Annabeth was starting to smile a little so I decided to continue.

Wanna _take you out on the town on my dime anytime, tell me when you're free_

 _We can do anything and everything you want yeah_

Oh I wanna _hear all your fears and your troubles_

 _Strip it down, really get to know one another_

 _When it's nobody but you and me just us_

I then put the guitar down and began singing straight to Annabeth looking her in the eyes

 _Girl you know I'm here for you_  
 _You can lean on me anytime you need to_

I took her hands and brought Annabeth up and off the bed

 _You got my number, you can call on me_

 _If you're in trouble put the fall on me_

 _When you're_ mad you _can take it out on me_

 _When it_ don't add _up you can count on me_

 _When you're low come get high_ on _me_

 _Make it_ slow take your _time_ on _me_

 _Said let, let it out_

 _Come and lay on me_

 _When it gets heavy put the weight on me_

 _Baby put it all on me_

 _Put it all on me_

 _Girl put it all on me_

I then gave Annabeth a little twirl continuing to sing

 _C'mon relax your mind_ on _me_

 _When you need a shoulder you can cry on me_

 _Baby you can bet your life on me_

 _Put it all on me_

 _You got my number, you can call on me_

 _If you're in trouble put the fall on me_

 _When you're_ mad you _can take it out on me_

 _When it_ don't add _up you can count on me_

 _When you're low come get high_ on _me_

 _Make it_ slow take your _time_ on _me_

 _Said let, let it out_

 _Come and lay on me_

 _When it gets heavy put the weight on me_

 _Baby put it all on me_

 _Yeah baby put it all on me_

 _Put it all on me, yeah_

 _Girl put it all on me_

 _Put it all on me_

Finishing off the song I gave Annabeth a hug and whispered softly in her ear, "I know it hurts right now, but I'm here for you. Plus you're not stupid, he's stupid for not cherishing you. You're amazing Annabeth and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Annabeth then looked up at me and kissed me on the cheeks. "Thanks, Percy, you really know how to cheer a girl up. Now let's get back to the house," she said as she put intertwined our hands and led me back.

I could still feel where she put her soft lips on my cheeks. Yeah, today was a good day.

 **Once again thanks to those who are for some reason reading this, I appreciate it a lot. The song towards the end was "All On Me" by Devin Dawson (once again a country song). Also for those who are planning on continuing to read, the story will be updated every weekend due to my busy schedule with school. This means that the chapters will be fairly long (even longer than this). So until Sunday I guess.**


End file.
